My Boyfriend
by hopekies
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah seorang Lee Taeyong yang menjadi kekasih 'Pangeran' disekolahnya. [ficlet/oneshots/BL/AU/NCT Fanfiction! JohnYong (Seo Johnny, Lee Taeyong)] DLDR!


**My Boyfriend**

 **©Hopekies**

 **Seo Johnny x Lee Taeyong**

 **Hanya sepenggal kisah seorang Lee Taeyong yang menjadi kekasih 'Pangeran' disekolahnya**

 **Bahasa tidak baku dan diksi buruk**

 **Don't like? Don't read..**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lelaki tampan itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang dengan gagah menuju kelas. Tak lupa tiga kancing seragam sekolahnya yang ia biarkan terbuka. Setiap orang menyapanya dan beberapa gadis selalu meliriknya baik seangkatan atau kakak kelas. Semua orang mengenalnya. Ia Seo Johnny, kapten basket NCT _Senior High School_ yang masih berada di kelas sebelas dan – _sialnya-_ sekelas denganku. Aku hanya bisa duduk di mejaku sambil memperhatikannya dari belakang,

"Hai John, kau sangat terlihat tampan hari ini.." sapa seorang temannya berbadan bongsor dengan pipi gembil dari sampingnya.

Aku hanya menoleh sekilas sambil sesekali meletakkan kacamataku yang mulai menurun dari hidungku,

"Benarkah? Ah, mungkin karena efek semalam..hahaha," balasnya disertai tawa.

"Kau berkencan? Apa? Sampai tidur?" ucap temannya lagi.

Lelaki itu hanya menggeleng. Telingaku memanas. Apa aku tidak salah dengar huh? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah memulai obrolan dengan mesum seperti itu,

Tak lama bel pelajaran pertama dimulai. Kim Songsaenim bersiap sudah bersiap memasuki kelas dengan membawa beberapa buku paket Matematika yang selalu ia bawa jika dikelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, hari ini kita ulangan…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Bagai petaka bagi semua siswa dikelas pagi ini.

Setelah sekitar enam puluh menit mengerjakan rentetan soal trigonometri yang memusingkan itu semua siswa dikelasku mulai berisik. Banyak dari mereka yang saling mengobrol tentang jawaban atas ulangan dadakan barusan. Seorang dibelakangku memanggilku dengan menyentuh pundakku,

"Tae-ya, bagaimana jawabanmu tadi?" tanya seorang teman dikelasku yang memiliki keturunan Jepang, Nakamoto Yuta.

"Hmm..aku sedikit kesulitan," jawabku seadanya sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tak terasa gatal.

"Nanti siang kita ke kantin yuk, kau jangan menghilang lagi.." ucapnya dengan semangat dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Ah, t—tapi," ucapku terputus ketika Songsaenim memberikan beberapa buku PR di hadapanku.

"Lee Taeyong, kumpulkan semua ini di meja saya saat istirahat nanti." dan aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tak lama bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berbondong-bondong meninggalkan kelas dan berlari menuju kantin sekolah. Aku membawa tumpukan buku PR setelah sebelumnya dengan menyesal meminta maaf pada Yuta karena menolak ajakannya makan siang bersama di kantin.

Tumpukan buku-buku PR teman-teman sekelasku memang cukup banyak sehingga sering menghalangi pandangan ea tap depan. Seseorang tiba-tiba mengangkatnya sebagian sehingga memudahkanku berjalan. Kami berdua berjalan beriringan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Jantungku selalu berdebar kencang jika berada disampingnya. Kupu-kupu seolah menggelitiki perutku membuat wajahku bersemu. Aku hanya bisa menunduk tanpa berani menatapnya.

Setelah dari ruang kantor guru aku segera berlari ke kelas mengambil kotak bekalku dan berlari ea tap sekolah. Disana aku melihat ia tersenyum sambil mengesap puntung rokok dan terlihat masih baru karena ukuran batangnya yang masih panjang.

"Berhenti merokok disekolah Seo Johnny.." ucapku sambil berjinjit dan mengambil puntung rokoknya dan menginjaknya.

"Baiklah aku memang lebih butuh ini," ucapnya dan dengan cepat mencium bibir tipisku. Sesekali ia melumat bibirku agar aku memberikan akses untuknya menjelajahinya.

Aku memukul dadanya pelan ketika nafasku mulai menipis. Dia melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku menarik nafas kuat-kuat karena pasokan oksigenku yang banyak terkuras dan masih dapat melihat sisa saliva kami masih berada di sudut bibirnya.

"Baby..aku ingin," ucapnya merajuk memberi kode sambil memajukan bibirnya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimataku.

"Bahkan sisa semalam belum hilang Youngho. Kau ingin menambahnya lagi?" Aku menatapnya heran.

"Setiap di dekatku aku selalu menginginkannya, apalagi saat kau mendesahkan namaku," ucapnya sambil menggodaku,

Aku menunduk menggigit bibir bawahku tak berani menatapnya,

"Baby.." ucapnya lagi.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya, dia melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di tubuhku yang kecil dan menghimpitku di belakang tembok,

' _Kau ingin disini atau dirumah?'_ ucapnya berbisik ditelingaku dengan nada menggoda.

Aku mendorongnya kuat,

"Hentikan pikiran mesum mu itu tuan Seo Young Ho..ini bekalmu. Aku akan makan dikelas,"

ucapku sambil memberikan kotak bekalnya dan segera turun dari atap sekolah.

Dia menahan tanganku,

"Suapi aku unggg.." ucapnya dengan nada manja yang membuatku sedikit memandang – _jijik_ \- padanya. Aku mendesah frustasi dan duduk disampingnya. Tidak ada yang tau saja jika dia dalam keadaan ' _manja_ ' seperti ini sangat terlihat aneh dan menggemaskan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Kini aku memberikan suapan ke mulut besar kekasihku sambil duduk dipangkuannya, ia merasa tidak nyaman jika kami duduk berhadapan. Katanya ' _Kau sangat kecil aku gemas ingin menggendongmu,_ ' awas saja pikiran kotornya kambuh lagi. Aku tidak mau di skorsing gara-gara ini.

Setelah istirahat aku dan Johnny kembali ke kelas. Kami kembali hampir bersamaan namun ketika aku sampai kelas seluruh teman-temanku terdiam dan menatapku aneh.

Aku melihat tulisan di papan dan membuatku tercengang, "Seo Johnny berpacaran dengan Lee Taeyong sang juara kelas,"

Youngho mencium pipiku sekilas dan kembali duduk ditempatnya. Aku segera menghapus tulisan di papan tulis dan kembali menenggelamkan diri ditempatku menahan malu,

"Taeyong- _ah_ sejak kapan kau berpacaran?"

"Lee Taeyong, apa itu benar?"

"Hey, kau harus mentraktir kami."

Dan aku melihat Youngho juga sama sepertiku, namun ia melakukan hi-5 dengan sahabatnya Jaehyun.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya hahaha,"

"Lihatlah Jae, betapa menggemaskannya kekasihku itu," ucapnya sambil menertawakanku dari bangkunya.

Dan sejak saat itu hubungan kami kian membaik, sebenarnya kami tidak pernah bertengkar karena hampir setiap hari kami melewati malam panas berdua. Namun aku sengaja menyuruh kekasihku itu merahasiakan hubungan kami dari semua orang karena aku memikirkan perasaan bagaimana para fans-nya jika tau dia sudah memiliki kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai aku kembali lagi…**

 **Aku sedang khilaf membuat oneshots mereka ntahlah kepikiran apa pengen buat aja :')**

 **Maaf jika feelnya kurang atau alur terlalu cepat..**

 **Maaf jika tidak jelas wkwk..**

 **Segala kritik dan saran diterima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog..**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang-ah ada tiga atau hampir lima orang mengintip dari atap sejak Taeyong berlari keatap. Ia tidak tau jika beberapa teman sekelasnya mengikutinya. Mereka terkadang penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Taeyong ketika jam istirahat dan ketika ia menjawab ' _Aku di perpustakaan_ ' itu 99% kebohongan karena Winwin juga sering ke perpustakaan namun nihil, ia tak pernah bertemu dengan sang ketua kelas itu.

Mulai dari keturunan Jepang, Yuta lalu ada China, Winwin, ada keturunan Thailand, Ten dan sisanya Doyoung dan Jaehyun tengah mengintip. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum karena sejak awal ia mengetahui hubungan sahabatnya dengan sang ketua kelas itu. Dia berkali-kali menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk mem-publish hubungannya karena melihat fans Johnny yang tiap hari semakin bertambah. Surat, cokelat, minuman, handuk dan apapun sering mampir di loker Johnny. Ketika ingin membuang kekasihnya, Taeyong selalu memarahinya, ' _Aku tidak marah kau memiliki banyak penggemar. Ku harap kau menghargai mereka. Jangan menyakitinya_ ' meski pada akhirnya kekasihnya itu sering marah-marah tidak jelas atau cemburu karena ulah fans Johnny. _Dasar tsundere_!


End file.
